swheadcanonkefandomcom-20200214-history
Mara Temarch
|skin = Fair|affiliation = Jedi Order Republic Sith Order Sith Empire|masters = Karmin Vexx Master Nesassi |weapon = Mara Temarch's lightsaber|titles = Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Lord|image = Mara Temarch.png}}'''Mara Temarch, '''a force-sensitive human female, was a former Jedi Knight and legendary Dark Lord of the Sith. She was brought to the Sith Order and personally trained by the empress Karmin Vexx. Though not as naturally gifted in the force, Karmin Vexx's training caused Temarch became one of the strongest Sith Lords to ever live one of the strongest force users period. The duo went on to not only become the two most powerful figures in the political sphere, but also the two most powerful force users in galactic history. Trained since age 3 by the Jedi, Temarch spent all of her childhood in the Jedi temple, eventually becoming a Jedi Knight. An uneasy agreement with Sith Lord Karmin Vexx however eventually led her to the dark side, and would cause her join Karmin Vexx's side as her apprentice. Biography A Jedi Knight Like most force senstive children born on one of the core worlds, Mara Temarch was enlisted into the Jedi academy from the age of 3. Temarch had a natural grace in the force, and beat out most in her youngling clan. She was chosen as a padawan by Jedi Master Nesassi to pave her way to light side mastery. It didn't take long for Temarch to be recognized as a Jedi Knight, and was well on her way to becoming a master and a member of the Jedi Council. A New Sith Lord on Malachor. ]] Temarch's feats against the empire kept stacking up until eventually empress Karmin Vexx took notice. However, she had no desire to kill Temarch for Temarch was strong enough to fill the open seat as Vexx's apprentice. During a skirmish on Tatooine, Vexx ordered a large number of imperial troops to focus on Temarch's unit, thus temporarily trapping them. Vexx personally addressed Temarch herself, offering to let her troops free if she would assist Vexx in opening a holocron. Temarch reluctantly obliged, and traveled with Vexx to the Sith Citadel where the holocron was located. Unbeknowst to her however, Vexx had been spinning thoughts of rage and fear into Temarch's head. Upon their arrival, Temarch began to lose a grip and could not understand why she felt so angry. This very anger made it such that it was not possible for her to open the Jedi Holocron, as her connection the lightside had been slightly severed. Confused, conflicted and angry, Temarch ignited her lightsaber and demanded to know what Vexx had done to her. Vexx merely beckoned Temarch to strike at her with hatred, and to kill her. When Temarch finally gave in and began to attack, Vexx toyed with her and danced around her attacks. Every passing moment made Temarch more and more frustrated as she slowly realized how gravely inferior she was to the Sith Lord. When Vexx had felt Temarch had enough, she froze Temarch in mid air, aiming one lightsaber at her forehead. But Vexx didn't kill her. Instead, she mocked her, and released her. This time, Temarch came at Vexx screaming, with eyes burning yellow and orange. And yet, Vexx still merely toyed with her. Her Jedi training was no match for a Sith Lord. Feeling tired and outmatched, Temarch dropped to her knees as began desperately asking Vexx what made her so powerful. Vexx began speaking to Temarch and allowed her to realize the weakness of the Jedi Order was, and the strength of the Sith. When Vexx offered a spot of apprenticeship, Temarch hardly hesitated when she accepted. Temarch was presumed dead by the hand of Karmin Vexx by the Jedi Council and by Jedi Master Nessasi. Unbeknownst to the Jedi, Temarch was not only alive, but thriving. Vexx had been masking Temarch's power signature until it became unrecognizable by the Jedi Order. Mara Temarch's time with the Sith Order slowly caused her to become disgusted by the Jedi, believing them to be oppressing emotions and gate keeping freedom. She also noted how the level of free will and power she experienced with the Sith was unlike anything the Jedi Order had even come close to. Training With Royalty